percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 10
Lorelei's POV The Shadow World Garrett and I sat in a long wooden row boat. He wore a black suit, black shoes, black shirt and tie. His black hair was pulled over his right eye. Aidan sat beside him, dressed the same way but his curly ginger hair was darker. I sat there, staring at them in a white strapless tulle dress. For some reason, I was barefoot but it didn't bother me. My hair was combed to the side in a perfect braid, like the ones that Grace used to do for me. We waded in an endless ocean of black water. The dark, stormy thunder clouds hung low in the sky. Thick mist swirled above the surface. "Where are we?" I asked for the third time. Garrett shrugged and Aidan took a deep breath. Aidan glared at me. "The Shadow World." His voice was much deeper than when I'd last heard it. "We've been here for some time now." Garrett looked into the water and stared at something floating below the surface. I looked over and saw a dead body. I screamed and Garrett tried to calm me down. "Don't worry, Lora!" He shouted. "It's a trick of the mind!" He was right. As soon as he touched the body with the oar, it faded. "What the bloody hell ''is going on here?!" I wanted to jump from the boat. Suddenly, my leg started to feel cold and wet. My face felt sore and cold as well. I looked down at my leg and a long bronze spear was lodged in my calf. I screamed, but my voice didn't work. The wound just bled more. I looked up and Aidan and Garrett were gone. Then, the boat was gone and I was in the water surrounded by bodies. I tried to scream, but my voice still didn't work. My dress turned grey, then dark grey and then black. I was becoming part of the shadow world. I closed my eyes....... ....and someone was shaking me. I looked up at Garrett's blurry face. '''Center of Light, Mount Orthrys, San Francisco CA, USA' "Lora!" He sighed with relief. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a damp, dark stone cell with Garrett. In the corner, Alex was sitting and carving something on the wall. He finally looked up and his eyes went wide. "Who the hell are you?!" He got up and pushed Garrett to the wall. His black wings were sprawled out and flapping madly. Alex held him, but Garrett was stronger. He pushed Alex back easily. "I'm Garrett Dalos, son of Thanatos. And you are?" "Alex Oberon. Son of Ouranos." He gazed towards me. My leg had been fixed, but it still hurt. Alex shifted uncomfortably and sat beside me. "Alex?" I asked groggily. "Where are we?" Alex heaved a sigh. "The Center of Light thought we were traitors. They threw us in here." Alex looked suspiciously at Garrett. "And who is he?" Garrett blushed in the dim light of the torches in the hall. "Garrett, how did you get here?" I asked. Garrett heaved a sigh. He leaned against the wall. "When I escaped The Shadow World, Aidan went to find Fergus and Grace. I found my way back to New York, but someone found me. He said his name was Hiro. He took me to their base and told me how this thing called The Center of Light was torturing you, so I came to help. Come on!" He didn't leave any time for questions. He smiled and brandished a long gold skeleton key. He twisted the lock and burst through the gate. "Wait," Alex helped me up as he eyes Garrett, "where'd you get-" "Do you want to get caught, Sky Boy?" He gestured towards the empty hall. Alex looked less than pleased as he growled something about dead birds. He helped me through he gates, tripping on the steps going upstairs. Garrett flapped his wings as he walked in front of Alex, who dodged a mouth full feathers. Garrett jogged up the stairs, checking for whatever might want to stop us. He shuffled back down, grabbing my arm. He pulled me from Alex who got "accidentally" got thwacked in the chest by Garrett's wing. "Ack!" He spit a black feather from his mouth. "Watch your wingspan there, Fly Boy." Alex grumbled up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs, Alex grabbed our weapons from the cabinet. I buckled my sword to my side and happily put my iPod in my pocket. Alex took out his pocket knife and pointed it in front of him. I couldn't tell weather he was guarding for attackers or getting ready to gut Garrett. "Okay." Garrett stopped at the entrance of the prison basement. He ushered me through carefully so that I didn't fall on my face and shoved Alex through like livestock. I limped slowly into the main room and his behind the doorway. "Damn it." I whispered. Garrett looked forward, his long black bangs hung like curtains around his eyes. Alex shuffled to see, too. Garrett's eyes went wide as he back away slowly. Alex's mouth formed into a scared'' O''. We were trapped. Everyone was in a meeting around a large wooden table. "They destroyed everything!" Alyssa shouted. She stood and slammed her fist on the table, making some of the water bottles roll off the table. "And now you paranoid little cretins locked Alex up in the prison cell with that nut case ''from Ireland!" She plopped back into her chair. I wanted to charge her, but Garrett held me back. "Alyssa," Mikmak laced her hands together, trying to keep calm. "They were dealing with the enemy. Do I believe you? Yes, I do." She caught herself. "On the locking them up part, anyways. Lora isn't a nut case though." Alyssa grumbled. Evan patted her shoulders. Josh stood abruptly and cleared his throat, loudly. "Center of Light. We have to confront the Dark Circle again." I gazed at Garrett while Josh gave orders for an attack. His face was pale and his eyebrows were furrowed and anxious. "What's wrong?" I whispered. I moved over and leaned against the wall beside him. Garrett's forehead was beaded with sweat. His brown eyes darted from me, to Alex, to everyone at the table and back to me again. "Are you having' an anxiety attack or something?" "No." He stood and he took in a deep breath. "An idea." Then, he did one of the stupidest things ever: He charged straight into the main room. All I could do was helplessly watch. Alex grabbed my arm as Garrett sprinted off the porch and launched himself into the air, his onyx wings spread out and whipping in the stormy wind. He flew for about a quarter mile over Mount Othrys, before they started shooting arrows at him. "Come on!" Alex shouted, helping me up. "He's buying us some time!" Alex lifted me up in his arms and took off through an open window. Everyone at the table was gone, chasing Garrett except for one person: Josh. He jumped from his chair and ran towards the window yelling: "Hey! Come back here!" Alex flew fast, but he was tiring from the extra weight (although I don't weight ''that much). I tried to summon wind, but my all my strength was in fighting the pain in my leg. Alex landed/crashed at a small burrow. We crawled in. Alex told me what had happened. After a little while, we walked back to the old, crumpled temple. Josh was busy talking with someone in an Iris message. He said, "Okay. Thanks. Bye." and he swiped his hand through the mist. He looked at us, but he didn't yell. "Lorelei." he stared at me. "You have a call." A cloud of mist appeared in front of me. Then, a man's bearded face appeared in the center. His long salt and pepper hair was trimmed and his stormy blue eyes resembled mine. I knew exactly who it was. My father, Zeus. "Lorelei?" He spoke. Over the years I'd been wanting to see my dad so much, that I left Ireland. But now, I hated him for getting me into this. "What do you want?" I said icily. Zeus regarded me sternly. "I want to know why you let that winged son of Thanatos into the Camp." "Why do you care?! You never care about the campers, the camp or anything! You didn't even care about me Mother!" Zeus' stare was intense. Thunder sounded from behind him and around us. "Don't try that tone with me. I am the King of the Gods. You may be my daughter, but regardless, you cannot speak to me that way." "Yes I damn well can, you careless cretin!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back. He stared at me with pure rage. Thunder boomed and rain poured, but I didn't care about the bloody rain. Then, just as I thought he would yell at me... he sighed. The rain stopped. "I miss Deirdre, very much. And I missed you, Lorelei. I'm sorry." "I've been waiting to hear that for fifteen years." "Lorelei, where is the boy? Garnet, is it?" "Garrett." "Yes. Where is he?" "How the f*** should I know!?" Zeus flared up, but caught himself again. Using the F word in front of your dad probably isn't the best idea, but I was mad. "My Lord Zeus," Josh spoke up, "He flew away. One of our archers shot the tip of his wing, but he still flew away, as if he was still unharmed." "Fine. I shall track him down. Then, with or without his father's permission, I will execute him." My jaw dropped. Josh nodded and Alex looked almost... pleased. "WHAT!?" I shouted. "Lorelei!" Zeus shouted back. "He's my best friend!" My eyes filled with salty tears. Garrett had been my best friend and possibly my first crush, aside from Doyle. And now, my father was planning to kill him. "He is a traitor, Lora." Josh said. "What? No!" "Lora, he said so himself." "No he couldn't! He told me he was with the right people and that he'd changed. You've all gone mad!" "Lora," Josh sighed, "Garrett has joined The Dark Circle." The Chiaroscuro Homepage [[The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 11|'Chapter 11']] Category:Chiaroscuro Category:TheWiseOne